Wine is a product that for centuries has stood alone as both a beverage and as a gift. Wines command a price range and gift value that ranges from the very low to the incredibly high. People are always happy to receive wine, like to give wine, and of course, love to drink wine. It is a product that is offered as gift, purchased for personal consumption, sold by wineries to wine lovers, provided by restaurants with meals, grabbed from a hotel mini-bar, and enjoyed by one or several people. In short, wine is available in a myriad of locations and is appropriate in a wide variety of settings.
Traditionally, most wine bottles are closed with a cork and must be opened with a corkscrew. Like wines themselves, corkscrews also range in style and quality from inexpensive waiter corkscrews to very high-end, carbon-fiber two-step levers. Unlike wines, however, corkscrews are not frequently thought of as a gift, despite the fact that wine is often given as a gift. Further, corkscrews are not marketed well. For all but the most sophisticated connoisseur, corkscrews tend to be an afterthought, purchased out of necessity. A way of presenting a corkscrew as a gift, and as a purchase on its own, is needed. Indeed, a way of presenting many wine-related accessories is needed.